The Molecular Surgeon Symposium will bring together active researchers in a selected scientific field with the purpose of defining and analyzing important scientific problems and recent advances in an interactive environment. The 2003 Molecular Surgeon Symposium on Pancreatic Cancer will be held at the Baylor college of Medicine, Houston, Texas, in June 2003. This symposium is one of the few that provides a forum for presentation and discussion of a broad spectrum of the latest molecular advances in pancreatic cancer research. The 2003 symposium will consist of an opening keynote presentation with the following scientific sessions: 1). Transcription factors, cell proliferation, migration, and apoptosis; 2). Growth factors, hormones, receptors, signal transduction pathways-I; 3). Growth factors, hormones, receptors, signal transduction pathways-II; 4). Genes, and molecular markers-I; 5). Genes, and molecular markers-II; 6). Vaccine, gene and molecular therapy, and finally 7). Closing remarks on the pancreatic cancer research-from bench to bedside. All meeting participants will be invited to submit an abstract to the poster section planned for the symposium that allows all attendees, especially students, surgical residents, postdoctoral fellows, and young investigators, to present data and fully participate in discussions. This symposium will bring together a diverse group of academic scientists with interests ranging from basic researchers studying molecular mechanisms of pancreatic cancer pathogenesis, to physician-scientists interested in molecular therapies and in understanding pancreatic diseases. The limited attendance, focused scientific sessions, and highly successful poster session combine to provide an exciting forum for the exchange of ideas and to provide extensive opportunities for participation by a diverse group of scientists interested in pancreatic cancer. At the conclusion of the symposium, participants should be able to: 1) understand the impact of molecular biology technology for pancreatic cancer research; 2) discuss recent scientific advances related to molecular pathogenesis, diagnosis, and therapy for pancreatic cancer; 3) determine the future directions of pancreatic cancer research; and 4) establish collaboration network of pancreatic cancer research. All talks will be video-taped and presented at our "The Molecular Surgeon" website for general public access. This website has been established since first symposium in 1999.